Fight for Love: Secret Circle
by Gossamer13
Summary: Nick is heartbroken about Cassie..he wants her back...he needs her back. Will mysterious killings bring him closer to Cassie... or farther away? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Pain

FROM WES's POINT OF VIEW:

**I couldn't stand that fact that Cassie wasn't mine…it was killing me inside, even though no one could tell. My pain was private from the rest of the world, my love for Cassie was not. And no matter how hard I try to block out the memory of her breaking up with me, it never left. She left me for Adam…ADAM! Sure he's got more to offer, but I am just as good. If not better. **

"**Dude…aren't you going to join the circle?" Deborah asks.**

"**In a sec," I reply, as if my voice is dead, lifeless.**

"**We don't have a sec, the circle is starting now…and YOU need to be in it," Deborah says and jabs her finger at me. **

"**Well you can't start without me in it now can you?" I snap.**

"**If you're gonna be an ass then at least hand over a cigarette," Deborah sighs.**

"**I quit," I state.**

"**Whatever…you got any," Deborah laughs.**

"**Don't got any," I repeat.**

"**You seriously quit?" Deborah asks. "That's a shocker."**

"**People change Deborah," I snap, trying to use the lowest amount of words that I have to.**

"**People don't change unless there's someone worth changing for," Deborah states. "Who's the lucky lady?"**

**I sigh and look of distantely…why does she give a shit? No one cares how I feel at all. Cassie doesn't care that my heart aches for her and my arms long for her to be in them. No one cares.**

"**You aren't over her yet?" Deborah asks, surprised. "She's with Adam now."**

"**No I'm not, now mind your own damn business," I argue.**

"**Chill, I'm not gonna say anything…as if she can't tell with your goggly eyes anyways," Deborah laughs and walks away.**

**Screw her…she doesn't no what it is like to have your heart ripped out and thrown on the ground. Deborah doesn't know what it is like to never be able to sleep because she haunts your dreams if you do. I really loved Cassie…still do. What does she see in him anyways? **


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**HEY YA'LL! I'M ON A ROLL! BUT I HAVEDECIDED AFTER THIS THAT I WILL WAIT FOR 6 REVIEWS TO COME IN AFTER EACH CHAPTER…SOUND GOOD? SO IF YOU WANT MORE…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

Cassie's POV:

**I had no choice but to leave Nick…my heart has always belonged to Adam…ever since that first day on the beach…we have a cord that connects us together. Yes, I know I am a total JACKASS and win #1 in most cruel heartbreaker. **

** "Are we gonna start the circle anytime soon?" Chris Henderson complains.**

** "We're waiting for Nick, I sent Deborah to get him," Diana answers.**

** "I could always go speed up this process," Faye says.**

** "Sit your hiney down slut," I snap.**

** "Ouch Cassie!" Laurel laughs.**

**Finally Nick and Diana come in through the doorway. Nick has his eyes down to the floor like always. Then he glances up and stares at me, obvious longing and despair glimmering in his eyes. I grab Adam's hand so that I don't cry out in guilt.**

"**It's about time!" Doug Henderson exclaims.**

"**Let's all gather in our seated spots," Diana says, taking control.**

**I sit between Adam and Melanie. I watch in awe as Diana places in the middle of the circle a cream white candle and, using chalk, draws a box around it. Diana was born to be a leader. I stare across the circle and stop at Nick. He's staring into the now lit flame, murmuring something under his breath. What…?**

**Adam's POV:**

** Can't he just grow up and be a man? Seriously, I officially hate Nick. Cassie loves ME…not HIM! He has to toughen up and accept his that his fate is not with Cassie. Every time that Cassie is in the same area with him she goes into depression mode, always sad and guilty. LOOK WHAT HE'S DOING TO HER!**

** I look over angrily at Nick and glare. He's staring at me. Our glares at eachother say it all. Nick looks away first, making me feel stupid for being immature. HE'S SO MANIPULATIVE!**

**Nick's POV:**

** Ha! Adam is such a fool! It's hard to keep my regular no expression-look on for this. It's just too humorous!**

"**Okay everyone, we're gathered here to make sure that there are no more evil presences here in New Salem," Diana explains. "After Black John we have to take precautions."**

"**Yes ma'm," Doug Henderson jokes.**

**Diana shoots him a look and continues, "we all have to connect with our inner powers, just like we connect with our stones. I've been doing some reading and we all have some type of power, no matter how small…yeah, even the Hendersons!"**

"**Hey!" Doug and Chris exclaim.**

"**This circle meeting is for a couple different reasons. 1) to find out what kind of danger New Salem is in and 2) to help us find out inner strengths," Diana explains.**

**What's my inner strength? A being broken hearted?**


	3. Chapter 3: Possessed

**OK…so waiting for 6 reviews takes a longgg time and patience is a virtue that I do not possess. Plus, I lose the fans a people reading this so I'm minimizing to 3 reviews and PLEASE! I'm sorry if I haven't put up a new chapter in like forever, but it's becuz nobody is reviewing . So don't go and just hang on for 3 reviews each chapter! Luv ya'll's!]**

Chapter 3: Fright

Cassie's POV: I admire Diana so much. She was truly born to lead and keep our group together. But I still don't believe the part about me having strength. I feel like shit. What's my inner strength? Captivating people (men especially)? I'm supposed to feel good about my power and using it for the good. Instead I'm using it for the bad and hurting everyone.

"I'm about to hand everyone and clear candle and you have to light it." Diana begins to instruct. "You have to concentrate deeply and forget about your surroundings. In your head say, "_power come to me," _three times and then stare into your candle and somehow, I'm not entirely sure, it can be by word or saying or vision, you'll see your power."

Melanie squirms beside me, and even though I don't show it, in my mind I'm jumping up and down like a new born bunny. Diana walks gracefully around the circle passing out a candle, match, and a scrap of lighting paper to every person. The room goes comfortably quiet as each person concentrates on lighting their candle and preparing themselves for shocker news. I strike the match and light it. I stare distantly into the tiny flame and dissolve from the group, going to my own tiny world where everything is perfect. I say "_power come to me, power come to me, power come to me." _I stare into the flame for what seems like ten minutes when finally a blink and come back to the circle where some people are groaning and whining, and some are staring hardly into the flame.

"Nothing happened," I turn to Diana and say.

Diana is observing the group and talking to the people who are frustrated that nothing is happening.

"With time, concentrate Cassie, truly want it," Diana replies.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" I ask.

"I've already found my power," Diana says.

"What are you?" I ask.

"First I think you should find your own," Diana says and then smiles.

I turn back to my flame and repeat the process over again. And I try a third time. On my fourth try I'm fuming with anger and annoyance. I stare around the circle. Everyone else is annoyed too. Except for Faye, she just looks bored and evil like always. Then Melanie and Adam and Nick are all deeply concentrated too. Especially Nick. He has this determination inside of him that shines. I smile and take a deep breath in, ready to try again. I'm saying the phrase when suddenly right beside me I hear a voice. The creepiest voice I've ever heard, coming from Melanie's mouth. But it's not her talking, her eyes are glazed over and her face is hard and stern. The voice is hollow, rumbly, low, and haunting. EVERYONE'S attention was now on Melanie, or whatever it was that was speaking through her.

"You may succeed once, but twice is just I'm just too doubtful," the voice says.

Chills run down my spine and my heart beats 10 times faster. Adam grabs me and pulls me a little closer to him so I'm not touching Melanie.

"Prepare yourself for a battle, where only one side can win…and I assure you…it will be me. Feel fear, for that is the only thing you will feel when there's only one survivor left," the voice warns.

And then Melanie's body slumps forward and a cold mist hang above our heads. I immediately scoot over to Melanie to see if she's okay. I pull back her hair and look at her face. Her head snaps up, eyes still glazed up. I try to jump back but she grabs my wrist, and then suddenly, I'm flying. I smack into brick wall and fall to the ground. My head spins, my body shakes with cold and pain. Someone is immediately beside me, grabbing me into a cradle. In my head I smile, _Adam. _

"Cassie!" the person holding me shouts.

Nope, Nick.

I open my eyes and stand up, but then stumble backwards and am caught THIS TIME by Adam. But no one is worried about me, everyone is staring at Melanie, who is smiling a corrupt smile. Diana is standing in a defensive position in front of me.

"And that is only the most minimum of my powers," the voice says.

Once again Melanie's body slumps, backwards this time. Diana slides her arm under Melanie's head before it hits the concrete ground. Diana places it gently down and steps two steps backward.

"Melanie?" Diana calls out gently. "Are you there?"

Melanie's body stirs, and her eyes open. I can sense everyone tense up at this. But it's alright, her eyes are normal. She blinks, then sits up.

"Are you okay Melanie?" Diana asks.

"Who…who are you?" Melanie asks.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

Diana's POV:

My heart was chiming so loud it echoed off my ears and in my brain. My arm hair was standing straight up. I wanted to run, run to my bedroom and huddle under my covers. I could FEEL the fear, tension, and fright all around me, and that's the only reason I wasn't running. That's how I remembered that I'm leader, and I had to take control of the situation and LEAD!

"Melanie, are you okay?" I ask.

"Who…who are you?" Melanie asks in reply.

"Melanie, it's me…Diana," I answer.

"Where am I?" Melanie asks.

"You're in my garage, in our Secret Circle group, you're a witch," I say, my voice shaking.

"I'm a what?" Melanie exclaims. "Who the hell are YOU!"

"I told you, I'm Diana, you friend, I'm not going to hurt you," I reply rationally.

**Cassie's POV:**

"Do you remember me, Melanie?" I walk beside Diana and ask.

"Is that my name?" Melanie asks. "Melanie?"

"Yes," Nick comes up and answers.

"My head hurts so bad," Melanie moans.

"Yeah, that has a long explanation," Laurel says sarcastically.

"I…I know you, and you, and you!" Melanie shouts, pointing to Laurel, Sean, and Faye.

"For some reason I feel like I don't like YOU though," Melanie snaps, and jabs her finger at Faye.

"HA!" Adam laughs.

"That ALSO has an explanation!" Laurel giggles.

"Laugh all you want, but as someone actually responsible, I think we have a matter of someone losing her memory and a creeping voice spirit thingy or whatever matter to attend to," Faye retorts.

"Faye's right, but Laurel I need your help making a potion to help bring back Melanie's memory…as for the spirit…." Diana's voice trails off guiltily.

"No…" Doug begins.

"Way…" Chris finishes.

"I have to agree with the guys here," Sean jumps in. "I'm not doing another circle if that voice is going to come back."

"And I don't want anyone else getting hurt, you saw what happened," Adam says and indicates to me.

"I'm fine," I snap at Adam.

"I'll have a meeting with some people of my choice to get their opinion and get all this figured out," Diana explains. "Cassie, Adam, Faye, Laurel, and Nick come with me, bring along Melanie too, the rest of you can go home, but keep your phone out just in case anything happens."

**Melanie's POV:**

What in the world was going on? Evil spirits? Memory loss? I swear I remember things, but my memory is foggy and blurry and I can only remember feeling a bad presence and concentrating hard on something…but what? And why did this presence target me?


	5. Chapter 5: Accusations

Chapter 5: Accusations

Diana's POV:

"Everyone calm down!" I shout over the voices of the people I chose.

"Calm down!" Adam yells at me. "Did you NOT see what just happened…let me fill you in…Melanie just got possessed by some revenge seeking demon who is full of power and slammed Cassie in the walls using his mind!"

"Adam…let me talk to you PRIVATELY please," I say with as much control as my body can give me.

Adam hesitates before getting up and following me into my room, where I slam shut the door so no one hears us.

"Adam, I am taking control of this situation as best I can…I'm just not spazzing out like you are," I snap, well aware that I'm being pissy.

I notice Adam take a deep breath in and loosen up his shoulders. A thought flashed across my mind, just for a split second. I pushed it away, knowing I was betraying myself just thinking about it. Adam was with Cassie now; I am of no use to Adam anymore. Still…still. He told me he loved me more than anything in the world. Does he no what it's like to not be able to explain how HURT I am? To no be able to explain how ANGRY I am? I loved Adam, was that not good enough for him? Was I not good enough for him?

"Look…I'm sorry Diana…really I am," Adam says quietly. Then he comes towards me and hugs me, more so like a brotherly hug…but still. I could no longer be the strong leader that I showed I was. I melted in his arms and forgot the world and all its problems…

**CASSIE'S POV:**

"I'm going to go start making to memory potion for Melanie, kay?" Laurel asks.

"Sure," Nick mumbles.

I looks up and stared at the Diana's room door, worried. I know Adam told me he was over Diana, and I won't make a big deal out of anything. But them alone I a room together scared me. But I knew Diana…she would never do that to me…never. And Adam…well Adam did his best to be loyal. I caught Faye staring at me, staring at the door. She had a devilish smile on her face, mocking me and my piteous thoughts.

I looked away and ended up looking at Nick. Then my eyes widened and I sucked in my breath oh- so- quietly. Right before Diana handed out the candles I had caught Nick muttering something at the flames. Was it possible that Nick was behind the creepy voice and power? My mind told me no but my heart told me to not be so sure. Nick hadn't really said anything this whole time…not that that was surprising or anything. Even though Nick looked dark…he wasn't capable of doing something THAT dark. Nick then caught me staring at him (I have really got to get better at my staring skills).

Nick gave me a puzzling look and said, "Are you okay Cassie?"

I stood up and shook my head at him, horror obviously written across my face. Nick stood up and reached towards me, but I jerked my arm back and ran to Diana's room and flung open the door. I gasped in shock. There was Nick, arms wrapped around Diana. There was Diana, arms at her side, eyes delicately closed. They both looked up in surprise and I stumbled backwards, slammed the door shut, and ran.

I noticed Faye smirk and everyone else look at me worriedly as I ran past, out the door and into the street. Tears tried to betray me and force themselves out of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. I just ran, ran, ran. I thought I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. Then I looked up and saw the bright car lights heading straight at me. I closed my eyes and cried goodbye. The car came at me before I was finished.

So how was that for you? I hope I made it interesting enough and left you at the edge of your seats. Did Cassie get hit? Did Adam and Diana do MORE than just hug? Is Nick REALLY behind the evil demon? Find out on the next chapters! And make sure you review!


	6. Chapter 6: Injured

**Chapter 6: Injured**

(From previous chapter): I just ran, ran , ran. I though I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. Then I looked up and saw the bright car lights heading straight at me. I closed my eyes and cried goodbye. The car came at me before I was finished.

STARTING CHAPTER 6:

**Cassie's POV:**

I felt the force of the car hit me, knocking the breath out of me. I lay there, not sure if I was dead or in a coma or what the hell was happening. I was afraid to move anything in case something was broken, so I just lay motionless. Then I heard a voice yelling at me. Was I in an emergency room? The world was dissolving to a blackness, and I was ready to die. I sucked in my breath and let the darkness engulf me.

**Nick's POV:**

"Breathe CASSIE!" I yelled at her motionless body.

I started to do C.P.R., but that seemed to be affecting nothing. But there was nothing else TO do, so I just kept pumping my hands on her chest and blowing air into her mouth. Normally I would have floated to the moon to feel Cassie's lips on mine again, but now was NOT the time to dwell on that.

"Please Cassie," I begged, hoping somehow she could hear me.

**Cassie's POV:**

I sat straight up, gasping in a breathe of air. I WASN'T DEAD! Oh the joy! The first thing I saw was Nick by my side, panting heavily.

"Thank GOD!" he exclaimed. "You okay Cassie?"

"You…but…OW!" I exclaimed at the stabbing pain that just shot through my body. "DAMN!"

"What's wrong?" Nick asks, panicking.

"My…chest…can't…breathe," I manage to sputter out.

"Just take slow breathes in and out, it'll be fine," Nick reassures me.

Suddenly Adam gets to the scene and kneels down by me. He's sweating and worry is written clearly across his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Adam shouts.

"I'm sorry Cassie," Nick apologizes.

"W..why?" I ask, confused. Why was he sorry? It was, after all, the car that caused my injuries.

"I didn't mean to slam you that hard into the ground, just the car was coming, I panicked, I ran and tackled you just before the car was about to hit you," Nick explains.

"That was you?" I gasped out. "Jeez."

Nick laughs tentively, Adam just glares.

**Adam's POV:**

"I'll call an ambulance," I say, getting up and pulling out my phone.

"No need to," Diana rushes over and says. "The driver already called after he thought he hit Cassie."

"Where's the driver?" I ask.

"Sitting in his car on the phone with the police or someone, he's going to wait till they get here," Diana explains.

"That's good," I say.

"Is Cassie okay?" Chris and Doug run up to me and ask.

"Nick saved her right before she was hit, I think she broke a couple things though," I say painfully.

"Must've been some tackle," Doug says.

I walk back to where lays, pushing Laurel and Deborah out of my way. I grab Cassie's hand.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

Cassie manages a meek smile, concentrating on her breathing. Her forehead is drenched in sweat, but somehow she still manages to look beautiful. She closes her eyes. I couldn't stand being there and not being able to do anything, so I get up and walk away. I stood in earshot of Sean and Faye, not meaning to eavesdrop but not being able to help myself.

"Why did she start running in the first place?" Sean asks.

"Well, if you must know, Adam isn't the most faithful boyfriend apparently," Faye says in her annoying voice.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I shout.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Faye asks, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing happened with me and Diana!" I state, ignoring her question.

"Ouch, sorry you had to hear that Diana," Faye says, but not to me, her eyes are looking behind me, so I turn around.

Diana's standing right there, face fallen, eye's gleaming with tears. All she did though was sniffle quietly and walk away. I was about to call after her when I got distracted by the sirens coming our way. They came to a stop and a whole medical team got out and lifted Cassie onto a stretcher. I ran back to her side. As she was being lifted in Nick looked up at me. He was still by Cassie's side, holding her hand. Gosh, how obsessed WAS this guy? Nick's face fell and he was trying to pull away from Cassie so that I, Cassie's BOYFRIEND, could step in. But Cassie held onto Nick's hand tight.

"Don't let go," she whispers croakily.

Nick does his best to hide his smile, but I can see it everywhere on him. His eyes are gleaming with delight. I snort with distaste. I was about to FORCE him to leave, but a medical lady pushes me away and says, "Sorry, son, but only one person can ride in here with her."

I look at Cassie, her eyes closed. I look at Nick, holding her hand. I watch in stunned silence as the ambulance truck drives away. That should be me holding her hand…

How was that? What will happen next? READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Blur

**Chapter 7: Blur**

**Cassie's POV:**

The pain hurt… I couldn't breathe. That was, at least, until they started pumping drugs into my body as they wildly drove me to the hospital. Now with the drugs there was no pain, only blurry surroundings that soon turned black. As for the breathing…I am not sure if I continued that or not. Part of me doesn't even WANT to wake up.'

**Nick's POV:**

My body shook with fear, my mind spun with guilt. I shouldn't have tackled her so hard; she could die because of me. _She would die if you DIDN'T tackle her, _my heart chimed comfortingly. But there was also a part of me that was so happy with glee. Cassie chose ME to ride in the car with her. Sure she was totally out of her mind and in pain. But Cassie's tough, she knew it was me she chose, and she was okay with it. She chose me….It felt so good to say those words again.

**Adam's POV:**

I drove to the hospital with Deborah, Suzan, and the Henderson brothers in back. Diana and Sean and Faye stayed behind to talk with the police. Laurel stayed behind to take care of Melanie. As if Melanie hasn't had enough to deal with, losing her memory and all.

"Why did Cassie run anyways, she just freaked and dashed for it," Suzan asks curiously.

"Did Nick have something to do with it? I mean she did give him a totally creeped out look before dashing off," Chris chimes in.

"Yeah, but she dashed off to go tell Adam and Diana something, then she opened the door on them and THEN dashed," Doug says, as if forgetting I was there, driving him.

"Got something you want to share player?" Deborah asks coolly.

"Nothing to say," I snap.

"I'll pretend to believe that," Suzan coos annoyingly.

"Can everyone shut up!" I shout. "I can't concentrate on the road when you guys are yammering and whining like a bunch of hungry hyenas."

"I am hungry…"Suzan replies smoothly. "Hungry for the truth."

"Oh, did you suddenly become a news reporter?" I ask.

"The suspect refuses to answer, suspicious? I think yes!" Suzan says with a laugh of pride.

"This isn't a time to be joking," I snap. "Cassie could be really hurt."

"Dude you kind of set Suzan up for that one though," Doug admits with a chuckle.

**Nick's POV: **

We got to the hospital and as they wheeled Cassie away into the emergency room, I was forced to wait out in the lobby.

"Your girlfriend will be fine son," one of the nurse tell me before disappearing through the E.R. doors.

I was too tired to correct her. For the moment, I would pretend it was real. I pulled out my phone and dialed Cassie's house number.

"Hello?" I hear Cassie's mom say on the other line.

"Hi, this is Nick, Cassie's friend," I begin, not sure how to tell her.

"Yes…I'm well aware of that," she says, not sure what I'm calling for.

"Cassie is…well…in the hospital,"I blurt.

"FOR WHAT!" she says worriedly.

"She was almost hit by a car.." I continue.

"Almost…?" She replies puzzled.

"Yeah, I knocked her out of the way, and she's in the hospital because of how hard I tackled her," I mumble, not sure if this is making any sense what-so-ever.

"Was the sirens I heard off in the distance ones for Cassie?" she asks.

"Yes ma'm," I answer.

There silence on the other line, and I'm not sure if she hung up on me or not. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Thank you," I finally hear.

"What?" I ask, not sure if I heard her clearly.

"I'd rather her be there for a rough tackle than be dead by some idiotic car driver," she says truthfully.

"I…your welcome," I say and sigh with relief.

"Oh well that's my doorbell, probably the police, tell Cassie I'm coming for her…tell her I'll be there for her," she says, then the line goes dead.

"I will…I will," I repeat to no one but myself.

**Diana's POV:**

It was too much to handle. My moment with Adam, Cassie seeing us, the police. I was tired and confused, but I had to stay awake to answer all the polices questions. Soon they got there story and drove off, Cassie's mom speeding right behind them. All of us bunched together, not sure what to say or do, so we just stood there saying nothing.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Sean asks, breaking the silence.

"And what?" Faye snaps. "She doesn't need us all there over some stupid accident.

"Faye!" I shout. "Please."

"Just saying." Faye holds up her hands and says.

"You're probably right though, and I'm too tired to argue," I reply. "Let's just all go home and get some rest, it's 6 in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Faye says. "Besides, I'm falling behind on my beauty sleep over all this drama."

"Says the girl who creates it all," Sean jokes.

"You got it babe," Faye laughs.

I roll my eyes and turn to head home, then I hear two bloodcurdling screams and a light that makes me fall to my knees. Then I hear more screams, and this time I know for a fact it's coming from my house. Exactly where Laurel and Melanie are. God help us.


	8. Chapter 8: Danger

**HEY EVERYONE! I want to thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them all. And for all the reviews I think its only fair that I give you this new chapter. OH and also **minortalent1771 **pointed out to me that on chapter 5: Accusations, it says "there was nick, arms wrapped around Diana." It's supposed to be there was ADAM, arms wrapped around Diana. Thanks again for pointing that out to me. Well, I hope you're all ready for a new chapter. And remember: the faster you review, that quicker I'll update to that you don't die of suspense! THANkS TO ALL! 3**

**Diana's POV:**

The screams nearly made me go deaf, and the light blinded me. I ran towards the house. I was completely scared but I used the fright to drive me forward to save my group. I noticed the house lights all around my neighborhood light up, obviously wondering what the HELL was going on. I just kept running, feeling everyone else in the group that was here running with me as well. I swung open my front door and immediately felt the darkest aura surrounding my house, and the strongest of it coming from my room. I dashed up to my room, and right before I pulled open my door, the light vanished, and the screams stop. Suddenly there was crying and moaning. I pounded open the door and there was Laurel, kneeling on the ground, her body shaking with sobs. Her hands were covering her face.

"LAUREL!" I scream. "What happened? Where's Melanie?"

"I couldn't….I couldn't…" Laurel moans, talking more to herself than to me.

I hear everyone else come in around me, looking around at my destroyed room, potion bottles broken and spilled across the floor, my drawer and bed tipped to the side, books sprawled everywhere.

"What couldn't you do Laurel?" I ask, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Save Melanie," Laurel answers in a weak whisper.

Laurel lifts her hands away from her face and looks up at me, I gasp in horror.

"What happened to your face?" I ask. Laurels right cheek had three gashes with blood running out of them. It looked like some wild animal lashed out at her. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't.

"I…I was grabbing some liquids to make Melanie's potion to bring back her memory," Laurel begins. "Then this light surrounded us, and things flew this way and that. Melanie started screaming. I turned to grab her, and right when I grabbed her arm her whole body just lifted off the ground and started to pull away from me. It was as if some-THING was pulling her away. I didn't let go of her, I tried to pull her back towards me. I grabbed onto your window ledge to keep from flying back myself. When I turned to look at Melanie's flying body I saw this black distorted body, with eyes that….."

"Keep going Laurel," I say comfortingly.

She blinked with fright and began again. "The eyes were so scary and horrific. I would've jumped back with terror if I hadn't remembered Melanie. Then the…body reached out and slashed at me, and that's when I let go of Melanie and fell back with pain. I grabbed onto the legs of your bed and when I looked up, Melanie was gone, along with the demon, the lights, the screaming. Now you're here and I feel so guilty, if only I'd just fought harder to keep Melanie safe."

"It's not your fault," I state.

"What if she's dead?" Laurel gasps. "I don't know what happened to her, last thing I saw was her being sucked away."

"It's not your fault…." I say with less confidence this time.

"Where's Melanie, Diana?" Laurel asks me ruefully.

"We'll find her," I say with determination. "We have to."

I stared at Laurel, Faye, and Sean in the eyes with power and leadership. I didn't have a plan yet, not a clue what I was supposed to do. I looked back at Laurel and did the only thing I could at the moment.

"Come on Laurel, let's clean you up," I say. Then turn to face the tiny group I had left with me. "Everyone else come too, we have to stick together."

**Adam's POV:**

I slammed on my breaks, not sure why I had stopped.

"What the hell!" Deborah and the Henderson's yell.

I closed my eyes, feeling this uneasiness in my body. Something was tugging at me, telling me to go back to my neighborhood. It told me that Cassie would be fine, that they were all in danger.

"We're going back," I state.

"Why?" Suzan asks.

"I'm not sure yet," I reply. "I do know that we just have to go back."

**Diana's POV:**

I was washing up Laurels cut, aware of what I was doing but not really paying attention. In my mind I was calling to Adam, telling him to come back. I was pretty sure he couldn't here me, since that thing only worked between him and Cassie. But I kept praying and crying and pleading for him to turn around and come back.

_Here me Adam! Come back! We need you here. No one's safe anymore._

I finished cleaning Laurel's cheek when I started searching through my cupboards for some numbing paste and a needle and thread. I got the supplies I needed when I noticed something carved into my floorboards. It says….

**I'm coming for you, Diana.**

Oh great, that's just what I want to read. This…thing, was after ME. Not only did I have to protect my group, I would have to protect myself.

So how was that! Hope you all liked it! And now….since all you reviewers and readers are so amazing, I will give you a line from the next chapter:

The figure was walking, towards me. I noticed it was a girl, lost, confused. I realized then who it was so I ran towards her, yelling her name. She looked up at me with hunger in her eyes and then she smiled. I stopped running. I called out her name, this time with alarm.

She just smiled again then came charging at me.

Okay, so that was more than one line. Confused? At the edge of your seat? I SURE HOPE SO! Read and review if you want to find out what happens next!


	9. Chapter 9: Lost

**HEY EVERYONE!** So I've been busy with sports and school lately, so I haven't been able to update for so long, which has been killing me inside. My new goal is to try update more often for you guys. Sound good? Well hopefully you liked the sneak peek in the last chapter, now know what ACTUALLY happens in THIS chapter! READ AND REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 9: LOST**

**ADAM'S POV:**

I noticed as I pulled onto our neighborhood street that some of our parents, aunts and uncles, and grandmas were out on the street calling out to each other if anyone noticed the light and the screaming.

"What light?" I thought to myself, "What screaming?"

"Whoa!" Doug Henderson exclaims, "What's going on here?"

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Deborah whispers.

I park the car at the edge of the street and then step out, feeling an eerie chill in the air, making my whole body tense up. What the hell happened here? Why was everyone out on the street? Where was Diana, Sean, Faye, Laurel, and Melanie? Were they hurt?

So many questions swarm through my mind I get a headache from trying to answer them all. I run up to Melanie's great aunt and say, "What's going on?"

"I was hoping someone could tell me, my aged mind isn't keeping up with this entire ruckus." Melanie's great aunt says. "All I know is that there was some awful screaming, then some blinding light, then everything stopped, and now I am here waiting for an explanation. What have you children been up to?"

"Good thing Diana's dad is away on a business trip," I mutter under my breath, then look up at Melanie's great aunt and say," it's just a really long story from a really long day, actually more so 2 hours. It just feels like it's been days."

"Hmph," Melanie's great aunt groans.

"So you said there was screaming and a bright light, where did all of this come from?" I ask.

"Diana's father's house," she answers. "Are you going to explain to me what you are all up to our not? I do not like being woken at 2 in the morning by some foolish kids playing foolish games."

"I only WISH it was a game," I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say boy?" She asks.

"Nothing," I reply," I have to go now."

And with that, I dash off, the rest of the group following behind me. Diana's front door is already open, so I march in and up the stairs to her room.

"Diana!" I shout worriedly.

"We're in here," I here a relieved Diana reply.

I turn the corner and gasp in horror.

"Melanie's gone Adam," Diana tells me in a serious voice.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"We don't know," Diana says and looks at Laurel.

"What happened to your face Laurel?" I ask.

"Adam, I can catch you up to speed some other time, right now I need you to take care of Laurel's cheek while I go talk to the neighborhood. I have to calm everyone down." Diana explains.

I nod my head, too tired and shaken up to argue. I turn and go to work on Laurel as she sits patiently and quietly, sniffling every once in a while. The group around me murmurs to each other worriedly and anxiously, adrenaline pumping, everyone wondering what is going to happen next. If only we actually knew…

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?" Sean yells. "Melanie lost her memory and got sucked into some black hole by some demon, Laurel's face is NOT looking so good, Cassie's in the hospital and WHO KNOWS whether she's okay or not, we have a herd of angry families out there wondering what WE'RE doing, and all of this has happened in less than THREE HOURS!"

"Thank you OH SO MUCH for shouting that in my ear," Faye says. "I'm sure we are all aware of the situation."

"Well I'm freaking out here!" Sean yells.

"Why don't you suck it up buttercup?" Deborah snaps. "We are ALL freaking out right now, and you don't see us whining like a bunch of pansies!"

"YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!" I shout. "I can't concentrate on anything with you guys bickering like that. We all just need to calm down, alright?"

"Says the guy who is biting our heads off," Suzan jokes.

"Suzan, enough with your jokes right now," I snap.

"I'm sorry Adam, you're right, I shouldn't be joking around at a time like this," Suzan apologizes, sounding like a grown up for the first time.

"Sean, instead of standing around, I need you to go see if Diana needs any help out there, our parents can be pretty scary when they want to." I order.

"Why me?" Sean groans.

"Because I need the girls with me," I reply.

"Fine," Sean snaps, and he sulks away out of sight.

**Sean's POV:**

I step outside, and see the cluster of our families gathered around Diana, different expressions on everyone's face. She seems to have it under control, but I start walking across the street anyways. But just as I am walking, I see this white glow off in the distance. I turn to face it. What was it? I change directions and start walking towards it. I follow the glow for about ten minutes, getting further and further away from the houses, but not being able to turn myself around. As I get closer and closer to the glow I realize it is a person.

The person turned, suddenly seeing me as if for the first time. The figure was walking, towards me. I noticed it was a girl, lost, confused. I realized then who it was so I ran towards her, yelling her name. She looked up at me with hunger in her eyes and then she smiled. I stopped running. I called out her name, this time with alarm.

She just smiled again then came charging towards me.

"Melanie?" I shouted. " Stop!"

But it was too late. She crashed into me, making me fall to the ground. I groaned in pain. How was she so strong? I lifted my hand to my face then pulled away. Blood. On the same cheek Laurel had her gash. I looked up and saw Melanie, her disturbed face made me cringe in fear. She came charging again. This time I crashed my fist into her face before she could do anything. Her body fell to the ground.

"Melanie?" I ask, my heart pounding.

There was no answer, I put my head to her chest and heard her heart beating. She's just unconscious. I pick her up and start running back to Diana's house. I notice that there are no longer any adults outside. I walk through Diana's front door feet pounding hard on the flooring.

"Sean? Is that you?" I hear someone shout down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me," My voice manages to escape from my throat.

I walk up the stairs to Diana's room.

"Where have you been?" I hear Deborah ask as I enter the room.

I hear the room gasp. At me or at Melanie I don't know.

A thousand questions hit me at once, but Diana's breaks through them all.

"What happened?"

"I found Melanie…and I accidentally knocked her out," I explain in a shaky voice.

"How did you accidentally knock her out?" Faye asks.

"She was attacking me, or something was MAKING her attack me, I don't know," I begin. "She scratched my face I think, then I punched her."

"She DID scratch your face!" Chris exclaims.

"It looks exactly like Laurels," Diana whispers.

I set Melanie down on Diana's (now up right) bed. Just as I set her down, Melanie gasps and sits up. I jump back.

"It was him!" Melanie says. "Diana I swear it!"

_Wait…how did she suddenly remember Diana? Does she remember anything else?_

"It was WHO Melanie," Diana asks in a calm, controlled voice.

"John Black…he's back," Melanie says, then collapses back onto the bed wearily.


	10. Chapter 10: Anger

***So it feels as if it has been FOREVER since I last updated….hope you guys don't mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R! (this is pretty long too) I just had so much to type!

Chapter 10: Anger

Cassie's POV:

My eyes opened, and I saw a light. I can't remember how I got here…or what happened. I try to move, but my body is paralyzed. Then I remember…I was hit by a car. No…wait, I was almost hit by a car, then I was hit by Adam. Did I die? Was I going to heaven? Was I going to hell? I mean, let's face it…I haven't exactly been a saint lately. Then I saw a face…it oddly looked like my grandmother's (who was now dead). I WAS dead!  
Then the light dims and I can see clearly. It isn't my grandma, it's a female doctor. As I open my eyes wider I notice that I am in the E.R room.

"Hello Cassie, my name is Dr. Adamson, how are you feeling?" The lady asks me.

"Uhm…" I choke out hoarsely. "Good?"

"That is good to hear…you have some visitors so I am going to wheel you into your room, and also if you have any pain, hit this button right here and a nurse will be with you immediately," the doctor instructs to me.

I nod my head the best I can, and then close my eyes as I am wheeled away. When I open my eyes again I am in my hospital room. I look down at my body. My chest is covered up with this cast of some sort, and my arm is also in a cast. The door opens and my mom and Nick come rushing in as if there is no tomorrow.

"Cassie!" My mom exclaims. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine mom," I say. "It feels like I got hit by a ton of bricks but I am fine."

My mom smiles obviously relieved that I am well enough to joke around.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I ask, eyeing the clock and seeing that it is way too early in the morning for my mom to be up.

"Psh, don't worry about me. I am just glad to see you are safe," my mom says.

"Well mom, I am about to get some rest myself. I am exhausted. I just think that there's no point in staying with me while I am asleep. Come back in the morning when I am up. And if anything is to go wrong I am in safe hands. You have work tomorrow anyways," I say in my sweetest voice possible.

"No…I… well…," my mom says, debating it in her head. "Well, I suppose I could."

I nod my head encouragingly, glad that my mom is one of those easy people to convince things with.

"Well you get some rest then…I guess I will see you tomorrow," my mom says. She eyes Nick before exiting out the door.

Immediately I stare Nick in the eye and say, "what is going on?"

"Cassie you really should get some rest. You have had me freaked out…and I am just relieved to see you are okay," Nick says truthfully.

"Nick…what's going on with the rest of the group? Where's…where's Adam?" I ask.

Nick's face shows sudden disappointment, which makes me feel guilty. "I haven't really talked the group ever since I came to the hospital. But I am sure everything is fine. As for Adam…I thought he was coming…but he hasn't showed up yet."

"Why don't you call Diana then?" I scream. "Don't worry about me."

Nick rushes to my side and his warm soft hands on my own. "How could I not be worried about you? You almost got hit by a car! I am so sorry that I did this to you Cassie! Please forgive me!"

"Nick…I swear I am fine! It might take a while to recover though," I saw glumly.

He looks into my eyes, and I can't pull away from his gaze. So many feelings are written on his face. Relief, sorrow, guilt, happiness, stress, and longing show on his face and in his eyes. I feel drawn to him, but wait! I'm with Adam! I clear my throat and look away. I am sure Adam will be here any minute.

"Well, maybe you should call Diana and see what's been going on in our absence," I say to break the awkward silence.

Nick looks away as well and pulls out his phone. "

"Diana? Yeah it is Nick, how is everyone?" Nick says into the phone.

I watch as emotions run across his face. One minute he is widening his eyes and gaping, the next he is squinting his eyes as if confused.

"Yeah… I am with Cassie…she is okay," Nick says. He listens some more.

"Yeah…well you guys stay safe…it might be a while before Cassie can do anything," Nick says.

He hangs up the phone and doesn't say a word. I keep waiting for him to speak and explain what is going on, but he says nothing.

"Well…?" I ask.

"It is kind of a long story…" Nick says.

"Do I LOOK like I have someplace to be?" I ask.

He smiles pathetically and answers, "First Melanie got sucked into a hole, and Laurel got a huge gash in her face. Then Sean found Melanie and she attacked him. Then he knocked her out and brought her back to Diana's place. Then Melanie woke up and said that…she said that John Black is back and that HE was the one that dragged her into the hole."

I sit in stunned silence for what seems like an hour before saying, "I can't believe this! We have to go help them, this monster could strike again! First he possesses Melanie and then drags her away? What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling things are going to get even worse," Nick answers.

"We have to go back!" I demand.

"Yeah right Cassie! Fat chance that is going to happen! You are staying here with me," Nick snaps.

"Fine! If I can't go then at least you can go," I insist.

"I can't…I can't leave your side, I have to make sure you heal and that nothing comes after you when you are in this state," Nick says.

"Says who?" I ask.

"Me…" Nick answers.

I don't know what it was…the way he said it….the way his face melted, or maybe the way he looked at me, but I forgot everything else in the world and WANTED him. I had a longing to be in his arms, to feel his lips against mine. I was with Adam though, what am I thinking? Why am I feeling this way? It has to be the pain killers! It has to be! But even as I am thinking this to myself, my lips get a mind of their own and say, "don't leave me. Promise you won't leave me."

Nick's face brightens up, but only for a second before he clears his throat and says, "sure…I suppose I can."

I look away, ashamed of what I am feeling. I belong with Adam. That is when I remember. I look up with Nick in terror.

"It was you…" I say darkly.

"It was me when?" Nick asks…clearly confused.

"You…were murmuring things when we were having our meeting. And right after that Melanie got possessed. What…what did you do Nick?" I say horrified.

"Cassie…what are you talking about?" Nick asks.

"In the candlelight…I saw you whispering something…something evil…are you behind this Nick? How could you?" I ask.

"Cassie…are you sure you are feeling okay?" Nick asks. "You are on pain killers so you might be a little confused…"

"NO!" I shout. "I am not confused! You were muttering some shit…and then Melanie got possessed. Get away from me Nick!"

He reaches out to me, and I try to pull away, but then there's a piercing pain in my chest and I gasp for air.

"Cassie…I wasn't muttering anything," Nick says darkly.

I notice his hands reach for my pain killers' button, and then he starts pressing it. 1,2, and 3 times. My mind grows foggy and weary, and I find myself slipping. Right before I completely black out I whisper, "how could you Nick?"

Then there is blackness.


	11. Chapter 11: Trapped

Chapter 11: Trapped

Nick's POV:

I'm innocent. I never whispered anything into the candles. Well…I did but it wasn't about what Cassie thinks it's about. I panicked…that's all. All I did was chant a simple luck spell, to help me find out my power. Cheating, I know, but I didn't have time to waste taking things slowly like Diana's plan was. I lean back in the arm chair I was seated in. Cassie's sleeping, and everything is okay. I keep telling myself this as my eyes drop closed further and further. Only a couple seconds later do I open them again, probably still filled with too much adrenaline to sleep. I look at Cassie, at her perfect face and cheekbones, at how her eyelashes are so thick and lush, how her lips are so soft and kissable… Cassie lifts up her good arm, still asleep, and starts scratching her cheek. Then, she starts scratching it vigorously, as if something had bitten her. Soon I see her cheek turning tomato red, and flesh falling to the floor.

"Cassie…?" I call out in alarm.

She continues scratches insanely, and when she stops, the scratches on her cheek read a message. I squint my eyes to read it. It says: Under my control, you will all perish. What the…? Then I jump back and scream as Cassie opens her eyes. Only they aren't hers. They are large, snakelike, and black.

My eyes snap open and I am still screaming. I look at Cassie, but nothing is wrong with her face, and there is no threatening message. It was just a dream…a nightmare actually.

Cassie opens her eyes and moans a couple times before looking at me…"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream I guess," I reply, out of breath from the screaming.

"I've been thinking, and I don't think that you are the cause of all this," Cassie states.

"Thanks…what made you change your mind?" I ask.

"You…I know you. And you'd never do anything to hurt the group, or anyone out of it for that matter. You are tough-looking on the outside but a total softy on the inside," Cassie jokes.

"Hey! Let's not ruin my bad boy image here…" I defend myself.

Cassie laughs…a clear beautiful laugh. It's good to hear happiness after all the destruction that's been going on lately.

"So what WERE you mumbling into the flames then?" Cassie asks, obviously not dropping the subject.

"Nothing…" I say and look away ashamed.

"Okay, your secret if you want it to be."

I bow my head thankfully and go quiet. The dream is still haunting my mind. The eyes piercing my thoughts. I shudder.

"So…what was your nightmare about then? I can tell you're pretty shaken up by it," Cassie says.

"At first I didn't think it was a dream, not until I woke up. We were here, just like we are now. I was watching you when suddenly you were scratching your face harder and harder. Flesh started peeling away, and I wanted you to stop. When you pulled your hand away your face had a message written on it. "Under my control you will all perish" is what it said. Then you opened your eyes, well technically not your eyes, someone else's eyes, just on you. They were pretty terrifying…and…" I try to explain but can't seem to finish.

Cassie's face goes deep with concentration for only a moment until she gasps and exclaims, "Nick! I don't think these things are actually happening as everyone says they are. John Black is dead, I am sure of it. The only way he could get to us is through our minds. I think this whole thing is a trick. When we were in our circle yesterday, finding our powers and all that, I don't think Melanie was actually talking like someone else. I think that something was messing with our minds, and we all THINK that Melanie said something. He's making all this happen by playing tricks on our minds. Don't you see Nick!"

"Possibly," I say thinking it over. "But then how about Melanie disappearing into a black hole, and Laurel's cut on her face, and Melanie appearing walking around on the streets not knowing anything?"

"Laurel's cut on her face probably came from Melanie's OWN nails. And Melanie getting sucked into a *black hole* was just another mind trick. John Black took control of Melanie's mind and made both her and Laurel think there was a black hole. All Melanie did was walk out the front door, under control of John Black. Get it?" Cassie explains.

"I think so…" I say slowly.

"It also explains your dream…he went through your mind to deliver a message."

"What about you? You ending up in this hospital isn't a mind trick…"

"That…that wasn't about witch craft though Nick. That was about me, Adam, and Diana. Even you a little bit…" Cassie says slowly and uncomfortably.

I blush at this realization, and cough awkwardly. We sit in silence for about a minute before I snap my head up and say, "Cassie! If this is true we have to warn the others so that they don't fall into his traps anymore!"

"You're right…let me call Adam."

"You?"

Cassie looks down at her body… "oh…right…" she says.

I pull out my phone and quickly dial Adam's number with the urgent news we found out.

ADAMS POV:

Ring Ring!

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey! Its Nick! Cassie and I found something out! John Black can't physically hurt us! He's using our OWN bodies to hurt eachother! He's playing mind tricks on all of us to make us think these things are happening but they aren't! We are all trapped in his grasp!"

"Nick…what the hell are you talking about?" I ask. "You aren't making any…"

I look up from the phone. Sean looks at me in terror and shouts "JOHN BLACK!" before pointing straight at me.

"Hello? Hello?" I hear Nick's voice shout through the other line.

I have no time to answer as Sean races towards me and slams me to the ground, sending my phone flying out of my hand as the breath is knocked out of me.


End file.
